Toon Guybrush
Entrance Guybrush on Board Guybrush swings a rope before he lands to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pirate's Pocket Guybrush rubbers though his pockets to get an item. Unlike CD-i Link, you'll usually get special items that can only appear with this attack. These are all the Items you can get. *Rubber Chicken: It bounces everytime it hits something, even walls. It stops after 3 bounces. *Grog jars: You can drop grog on the floor. In thin platforms, it melts them, leaving a hole. In thick platforms, it becomes a fire trap. And in opponents, it does damage. It can be only used three times. *Murray: You change your regular combo in swinging Murray. When thrown, he moves by himself, dealing damage if he bites someone. *Mints: It can shoot mints, which can also be a food if they fall on the ground. They will heal 1% to opponents and 10% to Guybrush. *Gunpowder: When thrown, turns into a slip trap if touched on the floor, and can cover up opponents when you touched them. like the Gooey Bomb, the opponent can pass the powder. If an explosion contacts the powder, its strength increases. *Regular Items: They're uncommon. If two of the items from this attack touch each other, they will explode. Side B - Navigator's Head Guybrush picks up the Navigator's Head, and dashes forward. If someone is close enough to Guybrush, he'll dash to the closest opponent. Guybrush can dash upwards or downwards depending in where's the opponent. Up B - Rubber Chicken Ride Guybrush places a rock. If Up B is pressed again, he uses his Rubber Chicken to ride a rope to the rock. The higher you are from the rock, the faster you ride the chicken. If you press Up B where the rock is, you'll remove it. If someone attacks while he rides, the rock dissapears and you have to wait 10 seconds to use the Up B again. Unless you found a Rubber Chicken on your pocket. Down B - Launch of the Screaming Narwhal Guybrush places a Narwhal with a rocket tied up. Its horn can damage opponents if the player is so stupid. If Down B is pressed next to the Narwhal, Guybrush will start a countdown. Once it's finished, the Narwhal will be launched. During the countdown you can control the lunched Narwhal. But Guybrush is vulnerable during the countdown. If Down B is pressed after being attacked during the Countdown, he will resume it. The Narwhal can also get stuck on walls. Final Smash - MANATEEEEE! Guybrush and his crew screams "MANATEEEEE!. Then a giant Manatee comes out of the bottom of the stage along with a dramatic music. After the music is finished, the manatee will eat the opponents that wer in front of it, causing a OHKO. Touching it, just deals major damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "OH MY GOSH!" KOSFX2: "What!?" Star KOSFX: "Aww, no way!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh... bugger" Taunts Up: "Whohoo!" Sd: "Blah, blah, boring talk." Dn: "I'm a very mean pirate" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Yes! Finally i'm a pirate! Err-- Captai-- Er... Ah, dammit!" Victory 2: "Yay, i'm free!!" Victory 3: *A splashing sound is heard* "Ah, problem solved" Lose/Clap: His hands are over his face. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- Rides a wagon. Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Slashes repeatedly with his sword. *Up- ??? *Down- Steps on a plank. Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Sheriff Shinetop kicks the grabbed opponent *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon A human's head with a eye-patch from the right. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound All Aboard! Classic Mode TBA Red & Leo Discussion Red: "I wonder what happens in... Tales of Monkey Island" Leo: "Are you actually describing this character?" Red: "Which character? That one? Leo: "Yes, his name is Toon Guybrush" Red: "I'm not good at french... But his name is el Cepillo de un tipo? That would explain his shell hair!" Leo: "And being a pirate, he has a lot of items with him. He's from a graphic adventure series made by LucasArts!". Red: "The same studio who made Star Trek and Tad, the Lost Explorer?" Leo: "Sometimes i'm not sure if you mistake the name in propose, or you are really stupid" Red: "And what they going to do? Fire me?" (Laughs, but gets tied up with a rocket and gets launched) Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia * Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Monkey Island Category:Cartoon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Pirates Category:The Caribbean Category:Back from the Dead Category:Funny Characters Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets